Sombras
by ItazuraSuisei
Summary: Koukou unilateral. Cuando no somos capaces de alcanzar algo, sólo nos queda soñar. Cuando el sufrimiento se vuelve insoportable, tratamos de buscar la solución más rápida, aunque no sea la correcta.


Bueno, esto lo escribí algo apresuradamente, pero al final salió (más o menos ¬¬) como yo quería... En fin. Es muy corto, y está escrito en segunda persona.

-Disclaimer: El fic es mío. Los personajes de Digimon no lo son.

-Warnings: Incesto. Fuerte. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Sin nada más que decir... Las críticas y los comentarios son bienvenidos. :)

------

No es posible cambiar la naturaleza de las cosas. El agua, el viento, el fuego... pueden cambiar de estado, de temperamento, pero su esencia se mantiene igual, intacta sin importar las circunstancias.

Luz y oscuridad. Siendo opuestos, se atraen, conviven en armonía y hermandad; es una ley silenciosa que no podría – o debería – ser alterada. Sin embargo, siendo totalmente opuestos, también chocan de la manera más caótica que puede haber, y esa es otra ley que no es posible cambiar.

Tú eres un ser de sombras, descendiente de la oscuridad. Tus características, profundas y misteriosas, logran atraer hasta al ser menos vulnerable, cautivando y aprisionándolo de una manera sutil, casi imperceptible. Siendo fiel a tu esencia, tu personalidad se encuentra envuelta en preguntas, llena de enigmas y secretos que, si bien parecerían peligrosos, sólo se suman a tu ya fascinante corazón.

Cada persona guarda un anhelo; un deseo vehemente con el que se sueña a todas horas, algo que, inconscientemente, es el mayor impulso e inspiración de sus vidas. Ese deseo nos permite superarnos, nos permite serle fiel a algo que algún día lograremos – o creemos que lograremos – tener. Esa es la ímpetu que nos permite vivir.

Pero las personas también mueren por sus sueños.

Titubeas, y el agarre de la navaja en tu mano se debilita por un momento. Muerdes tu labio inferior, levantando la tela roja que cubre tu brazo, revelando una serie de marcas esparcidas en la piel; cicatrices, costras y moretones que aún no han sanado. Tu ceño se frunce en un gesto de inseguridad. Lentamente, acercas la navaja a tu piel, rozándola con levedad... acariciándola... antes de clavarla con suavidad en el delicado tejido.

Ahí está. Él – tu anhelo. Siempre está ahí, en tu mente. Sabes que nunca se alejará, que jamás te dejará en paz. Estás consciente de que nunca lograrías escapar de su voz, que jamás podrías esconderte de esos ojos que, a pesar de verse iguales a los tuyos, poseen algo que nunca podrás tener; lo que más quieres, lo que más has esperado... Lo que más _deseas_...

Tu mente empieza a divagar de repente, llevándote a esos lugares con los que has fantaseado en tu desesperación, en tu angustia, en tus ansias... Esos lugares que tanto temes. Te impides continuar con tus sucios pensamientos, hundiendo el objeto cada vez más en tu piel, lastimándola. Puedes sentir el dolor, el torcido cosquilleo que el filo del objeto te provoca, la sangre corriendo por tus venas, mezclándose con la adrenalina contenida en tus actos. Duele, pero él continúa en tu mente, logrando que el intenso dolor se convierta en uno de los placeres más ardientes que has sentido en tu joven vida. Cuando él está ahí, hasta el más perverso sentimiento de agonía se torna en placer... Placer ardiente, pero perverso aún.

No eres capaz de huir de esa singular satisfacción que has encontrado en tu dolor.

Tienes miedo. Miedo de lo que sientes, de lo que piensas, de lo que tu cuerpo te obliga a hacer. Te tienes miedo, y lo que menos desearías es contaminar a los demás con ese sentimiento – contaminarlo a él –; por eso, ésta es la única salida, la única forma de pedir auxilio sin que los demás se enteren de tu siniestro secreto. Ésta es la única manera de volar, de poder traspasar la barrera que los une y que te separa de tu inmenso deseo, la única manera de sentirlo... junto a ti... Su piel... Tu piel.. Tocando... Placer...

Dolor.

El fluido escarlata comienza a salir de tu herida, corriendo libremente por tu piel, humedeciéndola y manchándola de un tono hermoso. Te has acostumbrado a tus ocultos actos tan rápidamente, que el líquido ya no te provoca incomodad alguna, sino una grandiosa sensación de alivio y descanso.

El misterio siempre irá de la mano con la explicación, la mentira irá con la verdad, el infierno con el cielo, la luz con la oscuridad. Pero dentro de esa relación de cariño y hermandad, siempre existirán irremediables complicaciones, provocadas por las evidentes diferencias que los separan. Las sombras siempre se sentirán menos que los celestiales rayos de la luz; siempre se sentirán opacados por el cegador brillo de su pureza, siempre les tendrán una inmensa admiración. En silencio.

Envidia.

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios. Te levantas para tomar una toalla con la que limpias tus heridas, vendando tu brazo con ella. No te molestas en quitar el seguro de la habitación. Te colocas en una posición más adecuada, y te preparas para amarle en secreto.

Sólo en secreto. Solos tú y él... pero él no lo sabe. Y nunca lo hará.

Después de todo, no puedes hacerle saber, no puedes decírselo. No puedes amarlo libremente.

Porque tu naturaleza te lo impide.


End file.
